


His Father's Son

by idc



Category: Quantico - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb confronts his father about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

"Really, dad, you have to sleep with her too?" Caleb was all but screaming to his father's face. Clayton kept a cold expression but Caleb knew better.

"What's wrong with you!?" he grabbed Clayton's collar.

"Stop it," Clayton pushed his son away but Caleb didn't let go.

"You're just..! You're always...!" Caleb didn't know what to say, but he knew he wanted to wipe the stoic nothingness from his father's face.

So he did something he never thought of before.

He kissed his father on the lips.

His heart stopped but before he could process what the fuck he was doing, his father kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Because that Caleb/Shelby/Clayton storyline is one of the most wtf thing I've ever watched recently. Not even wtf because of its vulgarity or whatever, but because wtf, does the writers really need to push all these romance drama~ so hard? I thought this series was about FBI trainee who were trying to solve a bombing case?


End file.
